charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385/Writing New Article About Prue Halliwell's Death
I've decided to write an article about Prue's death, the events that transpired leading to her death, what happened in the Afterlife and now her current life as Patience. So far, this is what I have. Please feel free to Contribute any information and images to this article! : PrueHalliwellsDeath.jpg Prue'sPlot.jpg On May 17, 2001, the eldest sister of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Charmed One Prue Halliwell was killed by the Source of All Evil's personal assassin, the demon Shax. Shax's First Attack After learning that the Source of All Evil was targeting a prominent doctor known as Bo Griffiths in the San Francisco area, the Charmed Ones proceeded to San Francisco Memorial Hospital to warn the man of the attack and brought him back to Halliwell Manor in order to protect him from the attack. : As the sisters and Bo entered the Manor, Prue explained that she was unsure why he was being targeted and told the doctor it could be because he was about to save a life that the forces of evil didn't want him to save or that he has saved too many lives. But just as Prue explained she felt something was amiss and Shax burst through the door in a windy blast and materialized before the sisters and their innocent. : Shax raised his hand and sent a blast toward Dr. Griffiths but Prue pushed the man out of the way and was blasted back through the wall separating the foyer from the conservatory. Prue fell to the ground, wounded and bloody as Shax threw another blast at Piper sending her through the wall as well. Piper landed on the floor next to Prue wounded and bloody as well as Phoebe ran down from upstairs with the vanquish spell from the Book of Shadows. Shax was about to blast her as well but she completed the spell quick enough to wound Shax and send him away from the Manor. She ran over to her sisters as Leo Wyatt appeared and healed the two women. Phoebe questioned why it took him so long and he explained that it was because Prue and Piper almost died. The two women stood up and Piper questioned what happened as Phoebe told them that the spell she cast only wounded the demon and required the full Power of Three. Searching for Shax Thinking that there was something suspicious about Shax's attack and the Source targeting Dr. Griffiths, after being healed, Prue expressed her concern to her sisters and Leo and then she and Piper proceeded to search the neighborhood for anything that could help them decipher Shax and the Source's end game. As the two sisters walked through the street, Prue paid close attention to the road and what was going on around her and as she and Piper discussed Shax, the demon materialized before them and Piper successfully used her newly found power of blowing up on Shax, causing him to blow up and disappear as he attempted to send a blast of wind towards the two women. : But as Shax disappeared and the two sisters left the scene, a news reporter and her camera man were a block away recording the entire event with a video camera in a broadcast that streamed live on KQSF radio station, revealing the existence of magic. : Now with magic exposed, and the video constantly being played over and over on the news, Prue and Piper tried to fix what had happened as Phoebe, unaware of the exposure, traveled to the Underworld with Leo, who had warned that if anything happened above ground, he would be unable to hear their calls, to try to find Cole Turner in hopes of turning him back to the side of good. Phoebe and Leo found Cole and she used a potion to restore the good within him just as Prue and Piper were dealing with a swarm of news reporters and people wanting to find out who they were. Second Confrontation With Shax Leo returned from the underworld and discovered magic was exposed. The sisters told him to ask the Elders for their advice and Leo proceeded to do so. He returned and told the sisters that they suggested getting the help of Tempus, because he was the only one on either side of Good or Evil who had the power to reverse time. The sisters then told Leo to return to the underworld to get Phoebe back and after he left, they continued to try to figure out what they could do to reverse the situation if Tempus couldn't. : The two Charmed Ones realized that Shax would presumably pursue Griffiths again and traveled to the hospital in order to try to protect him. But just as the women were rushing the doctor to their vehicle, Shax materialized and blew Griffiths out of the vehicle, prompting Prue and Piper to recite the vanquish spell in hopes of destroying the demon. Once they recited the spell, Shax burst into a pyrotechnic explosion but Piper noticed that again, they were being recorded by the news reporter that recorded them earlier. Piper is Shot Prue and Piper returned to the Manor and were discussing a course of action that should be taken now that magic had been exposed. A young delusional woman known as Alice Hicks burst through the conservatory doors from the backyard. Piper asked the woman who the hell she was and she explained that she was Alice Hicks and wanted to "join their coven". Prue, angered and frustrated by what was happening, called Alice crazy and use her power of Telekinesis to blast Alice backward through the doors and the young woman fell to the ground outside as the doors slammed shut. : A news reporter asked Alice what had happened and she told her that the sisters were mean witches and she proceeded to seek vengeance on the sisters for what Prue had done. Then just as Prue expressed her concern to Piper about what was going on outside and how they were going to fix it, a loud gun shot sounded to which Prue asked Piper what it was. Piper looked down to her chest revealing that she had been shot as Prue dropped the Book of Shadows and extended her arms to Piper to catch her as she fell to the ground. It was Alice Hicks who fired the gun from outside the Manor, hoping to punish the sisters for what they did. Prue knelt on the ground holding Piper and cried out for Leo. Her cries went unanswered as Leo was in the Underworld, unable to hear any calls from his charges. : Knowing that Piper needed medical attention immediately, Prue stumbled with Piper to her vehicle parked in the driveway and placed Piper in the SUV. Prue got into the driver's seat but she was unable to drive forward because of the crowd surrounding it. She got out of the vehicle and told the reporters and people to move. When her words went unheard, she decided to use her powers against everyone and blasted them out of the way, sending them flying backwards and running off in fear. Prue got back into her vehicle and sped off to the hospital with Piper. : At the hospital, Piper was placed on a gurney, Prue walked beside her sister and Dr. Griffiths arrived to tend to the young woman. He asked what had happened and after being told she was shot in the abdomen, he rushed to try to save her. Unfortunately, as Prue waited outside the operating room, Dr. Griffiths came to her and told her that it was too late, there was nothing that could be done to save her. Prue then locked herself in the room with Piper, whose life was slowly slipping away from her and she told Piper to hold on as she tried to call for Leo. : But unknown to Prue, police officers and a SWAT team were gathering around the room preparing to take Prue away for what she did to the reporters and those gathered outside Halliwell Manor. Officers tried to get Prue to go with them, but she used her powers against them and reinforced the door of the room she was in with Piper to ensure no one got in. As Prue tried to console Piper, Piper told her that she was cold. Prue sobbed and paced back and forth as Leo finally returned from the Underworld, but it was too late, Piper had passed away. Leo bent over his wife and told Prue that he didn't understand why it was happening, but Prue told him to get Phoebe and try to figure a way to fix what had happened. Leo orbed back to Phoebe and Cole and informed them what had happened and Phoebe made the choice of heeding the Source's wishes and stay in the Underworld Prue's Death Prue Sends a Call in the Wind After her death, Prue reunited with all her loved ones that passed away - her first love Andy Trudeau, her mother Patricia and her grandmother, Penny as well as other members of her family. Prue, however, refused to move on to the Afterlife because of her strong connection to her sisters; this connection began to tear her soul apart. Prue was informed about the relationship between Patty and her Whitelighter Sam Wilder and the child that resulted from their love, Paige Matthews. : Instead of reuniting with her sisters fearing that the reunion could have dire consequences to the Power of Three, when Piper cast a spell to Call a Lost Witch, hoping it would return Prue to her, Prue intervened and sent the call through the wind to Paige, knowing that she could reconstitute the Charmed Ones and carry on the sisters' destiny of protecting innocents from the forces of darkness. : This intervention resulted in Paige discovering a newspaper containing an obituary about Prue and the place and time that the funeral would be held. Paige was automatically drawn to the funeral and left work to attend the funeral, where she met Phoebe Halliwell. The two women shook hands, triggering a premonition in which Phoebe foresaw the demon Shax attacking Paige. Phoebe informed her sister Piper as well as Cole Turner, Leo Wyatt and Darryl Morris about the vision, and along with Cole, she located Paige and saved her from Shax. : Piper then summoned Penny hoping for an explanation as to why the Source was after Paige and Patty appeared as well and informed Piper and Phoebe that she had an affair with her Whitelighter and had a fourth daughter, Paige. She explained that Paige would be able to remake the Charmed Ones. Afterwhich, Paige came to Halliwell Manor and helped her sisters vanquish Shax. She then realized her power of Telekinetic Orbing and although she was first hesitant, moved in with the Halliwell sisters and assisted them in the battle against evil. Patience Refusing to move on to the Afterlife, Prue searched for a way to return to the physical world while residing in a secluded corner of the Astral Plane. Finally, she was able to achieve her goal when she discovered that a Soul Collector known as Charon, who she encountered three years prior during a battle with an evil spirit named Jackson Ward, was attempting to capture the soul of a young woman known as Patience. : Patience was in a life altering accident that left her comatose and brain dead. Prue then harnessed her energies and took over Patience's body, allowing the coma to break, leaving Prue in full control of the young woman's body. Now with Prue's soul in a new body in the physical world, she felt an even stronger connection to Piper and Phoebe, but still refused to reunite with them, choosing to rather take up residence in Salem, Massachusetts where she took ownership of a shop and performed in Witch Trial reenactments. Prue carried on with her new life allowing for the connection to grow between Piper, Phoebe and Paige knowing that Melinda Warren foresaw a Power of Three, not a Power of Four and that if she intervened, it could potentially be damaging to their collective power. Piper and Phoebe Come to Terms With Losing a Sister Extremely shaken and distraught by the death of her sister, Piper sought to use what ever magical means available to her in an attempt to bring Prue back from the dead. She searched the Book of Shadows for any spell, potion and ritual that could possibly return Prue to her and Phoebe. Alone in the attic where she flipped through the pages of the Book, she came across an entry entitled "To Call a Lost Witch". Piper sat before a table with the Book opened to the entry and gathered a Yarrow Root and a sprig of Rosemary. She placed the ingredients in a mortar and recited the words to the spell, "Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here". She picked up an athame and cut her left hand, allowing her blood to drip into the mortar and continued the ritual by reciting "Blood to Blood I summon thee, Blood to Blood return to me." : Suddenly a voice called out, "Piper?", and the Charmed One thought it was Prue but it was only Phoebe, who entered the attic to tell Piper there wasn't a magical fix to what had happened. Piper was displeased by what Phoebe said and told her there had to be something that could bring Prue back and that it seemed like the Book of Shadows and their magic had abandoned them. Piper slammed the Book shut and she and Phoebe proceeded to leave the Attic but then the Book opened up back to the to Call a Lost Witch entry. The call was sent, not to who Piper was hoping but rather to Paige Matthews, their long lost half sister. : Not realizing that the spell worked, the following morning Piper used a spell in the Book of Shadows entitled "to Summon the Dead" hoping it would bring Prue to her, but as Piper recited the spell, Penny materialized to Piper's upset. Penny explained that Prue was with her and Patty and that they were helping her come to terms with what had happened and make the adjustment to the Afterlife. Piper told her that she wanted Prue back but Penny explained that she and Phoebe couldn't see Prue because it wouldn't allow them to grieve the loss properly. Penny told Piper that the Charmed Ones' destiny still awaites and then dematerialized. : Piper, Phoebe, Victor, Leo, Cole and Darryl proceeded to Prue's funeral. As a wiccan practitioner performed the ceremony, Piper and Phoebe's eyes swelled with tears as they were comforted by Leo and Cole while listening to the practitioner explain that death was only the beginning and that Prue has embarked on a new journey in the Afterlife. As the ceremony ended, Piper and Phoebe acknowledged all their friends and family that attended and shook their hands. Paige arrived at the service and although unsure of why exactly she came, she stood in line to express her condolences to Piper and Phoebe. She introduced herself to Phoebe, who asked how she knew Prue and just as the two shook hands, Phoebe had a premonition of Paige being attacked by Shax. Phoebe fell to the ground, stunned by the vision as Paige left and Piper and Leo asked her what was wrong. She informed them of the premonition and they returned to the Manor where Piper was adamant to find out who exactly Paige was and what Penny meant when she said that their destiny still awaited. Paige Helps Piper Heal Shortly after Prue's death and the revelation of Paige being her half sister, Piper sought to annihilate any demonic threat in San Francisco, because she believed that with Prue gone, someone had to step up to the plate and fill Prue's shoes as always being the first sister up and the last one down. Now that she was the oldest, she felt it was her responsibility to protect Phoebe and Paige just as Prue protected her and Phoebe since their mother died. : This desire, however, led to a confrontation with demonic women known as the Furies, who search for an unexpressed portal of anger in witches and ultimately transforms the witch into a Fury using poisonous, transformation-inducing smoke. When Piper scried for evil, she found the Furies and she, Phoebe and Cole proceeded to the location, where after Piper blew up a Fury, she was knocked down and forced to inhale the smoke released from another Fury. : At first Piper exhibited a mild cough but then she slowly developed a lack of understanding toward wrong doers and her hands transformed into sharp talons just as the Furies had. She turned on Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole and Billy, a man from Paige's workplace, who was affected by a spell Paige cast on him. The group planned to lure Piper back to the Manor after she disappeared with a duo of Furies by using Cole as bait. Piper and Cole Comfort Phoebe Accepting Paige as Their Sister Category:Blog posts